


Just Like Everyone Else

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't quite sure what's wrong with his favorite little guy. When he asks, it turns out that his little guy is actually a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another kink meme fill. http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=5731157#cmt5731157

It takes a while for Jack to catch on. It's common to get embarrassed in reaction to teasing, even friendly banter, so he hadn't thought that Jamie's moments of minor upset were anything too big. Soon, the moments of awkward silence began lasting just a little longer each time, until Jack thought that perhaps he was teasing too much, and stopped.

Or, at least, he thought he had. All kids were different, so he hadn't thought when he pointed out to Jamie one how girly the boy looked that it would have any effect. Again there was the silence, but this time it was more disappointed than embarrassed, although the latter was certainly there. 

This is what brought them to where they were now, with Jack pulling Jamie aside for a little talk. Jamie's first reaction, alarmingly, was to ask what he had done wrong and said he'd fix it. Jack put both his hands on the small shoulders and leaned down until he was at eye level with the other, which seemed to calm the kid down some.

"Kiddo, kiddo, hey. Hey, you haven't done anything wrong. Actually, I think... I think I may have been doing something wrong lately. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry for it."

Jamie scrunched his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about, Jack?"

"I know that sometimes I can get a bit heavy on the teasing, but I don't really know when is too much with you. What to avoid. It's kind of in my nature to pick fun, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Jamie looked down for a minute, staring at the ground as the cogs and gears clicked against each other in his thought processes. Then, when all was said and done, his gaze slowly came back up to tentatively meet Jack's. He said in a soft whisper, one with just enough fear for Jack to be able to pick out of it,"Jack... if I told you a secret, would you promise not to hate me?"

Jack's eyes widened. He wasn't sure exactly how this related, but he went along with it anyways. "Of course, kiddo. You're my friend, and you know you can tell me anything, right?" He smiled encouragingly at the kid and squeezed Jamie's upper arm.

Those young eyes darted from side to side, as if sure that at as soon as his secret was revealed, wolves would come from nowhere and eat Jamie up for his hidden thoughts. "I... I haven't been telling you the truth. Anyone the truth. You all think I'm a boy because I really want to be one, so I try so hard to be a boy, but I was really born a girl and I can't change that."

The words come out jumbled, and Jamie realizes he probably worded that really bad, but he can't take any of it back and now Jack's going to hate him because his teachers do and sometimes they tell their kids and the kids hate him too-

But instead of violent rebuttal, like he sometimes encounters, he finds himself surrounded by a chilly embrace that he doesn't really mind at all.

"What have I always told you about following your dreams?"

The words are muffled, and blow cold air against Jamie's scalp, but Jack hasn't pulled away. It takes a moment for his own reply to filter in through the shock that constricts his throat, but he does it.

"I can be anything I want to be." And then the meaning of that with the context really hits Jamie, and he can't help but hug Jack back because for once, someone believes in him too.

"That's right. And if anyone tells you that you can't be a boy, then you just remember that. Always remember that your dreams are just as important as anyone else's."


End file.
